That time when Sorcerer King reincarnated himself
by kits11
Summary: No OC's in this story and, if required, Ainz stomping his way forward. Had to somehow actually kill Ainz to start this Crossover. So just go on with it. Overlord/オーバーロード and That time i got reincarnated as a slime/Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken crossover. No Rimuru.
1. Chapter 1

**That time when Sorcerer king reincarnated Himself?**

My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.

I don't own the Overlord novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.

I don't own: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken novel, and anime series, written by Fuse, and illustrated by Mitz Vah.

Please review: I know I will make mistakes that I intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.

Thank you!

Author Note: Sorry I had to somehow actually kill Ainz to start this Crossover. So just go on with it. No OC s in this story and, if required, Ainz stomping his way forward.

* * *

**Prologue**

The sky was blood red and the lands surrounding Ainz were charred. He was lying on the ground. Momonga also known as Ainz Ooal Gown in this world felt like he was breathing his last breath. Of course being undead he never breathes but this was some of the last remnants of his humanity.

Till now Ainz had lived two different kinds of life/ unlife.

The **first** one as Suzuki Sarutoru s life was a normal one where nothing much can be said about it, nor was it anything impressive as a human. Except he regularly played a game known as Yggdrasil online, made some friends and was good at it. He had no girlfriend, no siblings, no parents left, life essentially that of an independent and single. His life was lonely and boring.

The** second** life, he lived/unlived as an undead Overlord, as a ruler of Nazarak along with doing his duties as a Sorcerer King for the past 100 years. Trying his best to manage his whole Kingdom. His life was somewhat content except for feeling inadequate for fulfilling his duties. Where he had to constantly delegate/ avoid his duties by handing the same to the more capable ones. Sometimes he even felt like running away similar to as he did when he created his Momon persona. He did marry Albedo as his first wife and Shalltear as his second.

His world was attacked by the World Enemy known as The Lords of Seven Deadly Sins in Yggdrasil and their support NPC's. His job was to defend his Sorcerer Kingdom. Where Demiurge thought it was all part of his master's plan who never had one. Ainz simply wished to protect his Nazark the legacy of his friends. He did make long preparations but these enemies were immune to world items. Of Course Ainz and his armies were able to kill most of the smaller enemies these entities spawned but Ainz couldn't do much and was unable to escape. He knew back in mind that his servant's will not be able to wipe out the rest of those attackers and his Kingdom along with this World will be destroyed. As a last resort he ordered his NPC's to take shelter inside the Great Tomb of Nazarick as World Enemies don't attack Guild bases.

He stood there looking out upon his world as it began to die around him, hundreds of thousands had died, mountains crumbled and lakes began to turn to moltan riverways and he couldn't do a thing to stop it, it all made him feel like giving up! Nazarick would survive he was certain of that and that's all he cared about, but what use is ruling over a graveyard.

As he looked over this decaying planet he saw Rubedo fighting with the last of her strength and was about to be hit. He quickly teleported himself in front of her shielding her from a huge blow but was consequently struck by a massive bolt of molten steel that seemingly came from nowhere, it struck his midsection and pinned him to the ground, out of the corner of his eye, coming from the dead and dying forest of tob he spotted Greed lurching towards his home, he laid there looking up as the moten rod held him to the ground and could feel all his health draining by the second; he was dying…

His respawn ring wouldn't work not if this continent was an event space as he thought it was.

As Ainz was dying he began to lament about his own stupidity for dying right now along with his inability to find a concrete way to level up/ become stronger. He blamed himself for not being intelligent or wise enough and failing his guardians. He even ignored the Voice he heard in the background.

{{Confirmed. Establishing heat resistance. Success}}

They did kill me. Using weapons. If I had more resistance.

{{Confirmed. Establishing pierce resistance. Success. Additionally, Enhancing physical attack resistance. Success}}

Damn even being an undead overlord was not enough. Well we needed at least Six legions of LVL 100 players and we had only one player and eight Level 100 NPC's.

{{Confirmed. Merging world item phylynax with Suzuki Sarutori soul. Success}}

{{Confirmed. Upgrade path for God of Death, Life, Undead created. Success}}

{{Unique Skill Achieved Overlord of death. Success}}

Ainz saw his minions/ servants/ followers getting wiped out by his enemies. He wanted to speak but he couldn't. Albedo was now at his side crying telling something to him. But he was too tired to hear.

"**Run.. Take everyone back to Nazarick Now**...and take care of them in my absence. I am sorry I failed.. you.. all... of... you.."

The last of his strength, was only enough to say that much. As his body turned into blue particles and vanished in Albedo's arms.

**Completely unsatisfied, Suzuki Satoru died.**

{{Unique Skill manager class achieved.}}

"So I am dying just like a normal Player not a Supreme Being... I failed to fulfill my guardians wishes. What kind of boss am I ?.."

{{Confirmed: Unique upgrade path for Supreme Being created. Success}}

And at that instant, Suzuki Satoru's soul linked with a spawned monster in another world.

Into a dimensional crack so small that no eye could see. His soul linked with a mass of Dark energy.

This mass was the origin of Death, demons, and to Suzuki Satoru who had linked to it, his thoughts as a base, the mass constructed a body.

What is normally is essentially an impossibility with an astronomically small chance of occurrence, Suzuki Satoru was reborn as a monster in another world.

A life so abnormal that nothing can be said about it.

Unbelievable, departing the world without ever being able to fully secure his Nazarak...

"If I am reborn, I'll change things around. Go on the offensive with a bang. Call my enemies out, and go on devouring spree . But that's no good, is it?"

{{Confirmed. Unique skill [Predator] has been acquired.}}

I have to be wise enough, no more wiser than Demiurge and Albedo? What do we call it Sage, Greatest sage?

{{Confirmed. Extra skill [Sage] has been acquired. Additionally, extra skill [Sage] has successfully evolved into unique skill [Great Sage]}}

...the hell you've been on about? The hell is [Great Sage]! Are you making fun of me?

It isn't even a bit unique!

I am not even laughing here!

So rude..

Thinking that, Ainz went to sleep.

(So this is death, huh not as lonesome as I thought.)

Those were, for Suzuki Satoru, aka Momonga aka Ainz Owl Gown the last words spoken in this world.

His mind went blank for a moment and then he looked around.

Where am I?

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Let's see what I can do here**

It's dark. Ainz's mind soon adjusted to the darkness and he was now able to see clearly in the dark.

"Wasn't there someone making fun of me, calling me a… sage?… no, a great sage." Ainz thought.

With that thought, Ainz regained consciousness.

His world was attacked by a World enemy known as The Seven Deadly Sins and he died in Albedo's arms.

Alright he, remembered. He was okay. No time for panic. He has to find a way back to his Nazarak. Albedo would have gotten time to escape.

Maybe… he meant what if it is too late to even consider panicking?

Gathering his thoughts, he was feeling pretty good.**  
**

He could relax a bit thanks to that.

He cast [Gate] spell but he felt like somehow it was getting blocked.

This happened only when a location no longer exists or it was blocked. Ainz was hopeful that his Nazarik was still there.

He tried contacting others using message but that too failed.

He looked around..

He was in a cave or a dungeon. with many different types of crystals, mushrooms and other fungi growing around.

He was interested in the crystals so he bent and picked one up.

Ainz point of view..

＜＜Activate Unique Skill [Predator]? [YES]/[NO]＞＞

Suddenly, there was a voice in the back of his head.

Wha… what was that?

Unique skill [Predator]…?

And… what was that voice?

He thought he heard a strange voice while talking to Albedo before, but he could only guess. He wasn't just hearing things, huh…

Is there someone? Yet, somehow that doesn't fit. More than someone being here… it's more like words appearing in his mind.

It was neither like [message] nor like Yggdrasil notification.

The voice lacked intent; like the voice that would come from a computer, calling it synthesized would perhaps be most accurate.

For now… [No!] is my response.

＜＜Activate Skill [Consume]? [YES]/[NO]?＞＞

Same voice again? [YES]?

The crystal vanished from his hand into his dark mist.

He instinctively opened his pocket dimension to check.. but couldn't find the said crystal there.

What? where did that go?

＜＜Solution. It is stored in the stomach associated with unique skill [Predator]. At this moment, less than 1% is occupied＞＞

What? A responseーーー!

But, since when have I been using that skill? I've selected [NO], after all… Did I just eat that crystal just by touching it?

＜＜Solution. Unique skill [Predator] has not been activated. Substances entering into the body are automatically stored. This function is modifiable＞＞

Huh… The responses are much smoother now. Not that it's important.

About the skill, what will happen if I use it?

＜＜Solution. The effects of unique skill [Predator] are…

Predation: To absorb the target into the body. However, if the target is conscious, the success rate greatly decreases. The affected targets include organic matter, inorganic matter, skills, and magic.

Analysis: The absorbed target is studied and analyzed. Craftable items can then be produced. Should many items gather, a duplicate can be produced. IIn the case of successful skill or magic analysis, the same technique can be acquired.

Stomach: The target can be stored. Items produced can also be stored. There is no storage time limit.

Mimicry: Replicate the target's appearance. The skills and abilities used by the target can also be used. However, this depends on the successful analysis and acquisition of relative information regarding the target.

Isolation: Materials harmful or unnecessary for analysis can also be stored. They will be used to replace magic energy.＞＞

Eh…? EHHHHHHHHH?

It's been a while since he last trembled with excitement. Somehow, he just heard of some incredible power…Such an amazing ability has never been held by him before.

Wait, before that.

The voice that hears my questions, what is this? Is there someone?

＜＜Solution. This is an effect of the unique skill [Great Sage]. For the sake of quickly utilizing your skills, a response function has been added＞＞

Great sage, huh… A title he thought was given out to spite him. To think it would be so reliable now. From now on, he'll depend on it more.

That being said, this is a pretty good situation.

This could be the end of this isolation he thought eternal.

Perhaps this "Voice" is only an auditory hallucination he made himself. Well, that would be fine in its own way.

And thus, since a long time ago, his heart has felt at ease.

* * *

**Status:**

Name: Suzuki Satoru

Alias: Momonga. a.k.a. Ainz Ooal Gown.

Species: Overlord

Title: King Of Death

Abilities: Unique Skill [Great Sage], Uniques Skill [Predator], Unique Skill [Overlord of Death], Skill [Manager] etc.

Resistances: Thermal Fluctuation Resistance EX, Physical Attack Resistance, Pain Perception Resistance, Electricity Resistance, Paralysis Resistance etc.

Yggdrasil Lvl: 100

Racial Level:Skeleton Mage (15) Elder Lich (10) Overlord (5) etc (10)

Job Level: Necromancer (10) Master of Death (10) Eclipse (5) etc (35)

Approximate Status

HP: 60

MP:Exceeds Limit

Phy. Atk.: 35

Phy. Def.: 70 + {20 effect of skill}

Agility: 40

Mag. Atk.: 90

Mag. Def.: 95

Resistance: 95

Special Ability: 100 + {Skills}

Total: 685+

* * *

**Author Note:** If you have any question or point out any mistakes do comment or msg.

Will try my best to update regularly.

Note: Unlike Yggdrasil abilities Ainz is not familiar with the skills he has gained from the transfer/ reincarnation in this new world. Hence he is inquiring about the same from the Skill [Great Sage]

Thanks to I am String Cutter for helping me proofread and editing parts of the story line.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – First Contact**

At the moment, it has been a few hours since he had woken up. But on the other hand his body was in a vegetative state for the past 90 days accumulating dark energy since he reincarnated.

So a moment of blackout for him was approx. 90 days in this world.

How can he be so sure? It's a function of the unique skill [Great Sage].

"This skill sure is convenient until now, it had been accessing and usurping the "Voice of the World", or so it explained. But damn he didn't get any of that."

It seems that normally a convenient skill that answers any question doesn't exist.

The "Voice of the World" is only audible when the world changes, a skill is acquired, or undergoes an [Evolution].

To answer his questions, the [Great Sage] skill had been appropriating that particular function.

He hadn't heard of such an existence in his world or in Yggdrasil, but it seems to be pretty normal here. Yggdrasil had announcements about major events etc. to all players similar to "Voice of world" which broadcasts about the coming of new Demon King etc. to the world. He gott this info from Great Sage.

In any case, things like skill acquisition and [Evolution] are not everyday occurrences. When the world had recognized significant growth – and in rare cases! – it will grant a skill. [Evolution], on the other hand, transcends common sense.

Although [Great Sage] now answers any question, it is passive and lacks an ego.

If he didn't talk to it, it won't come asking questions. And that's a shame.

However, he was just happy to have a one-way conversation with someone.

Though talking to his own skill… most would call him simply delusional.

.

And so, since he had nothing else to do in this cave, he kept asking questions.

As a result, he had confirmed that he was an overlord (Undead Life-form's =Unique form).

He was already aware about his overlord persona with Lack of hunger and need to sleep etc.

The undead of this world dine on magical energy (dark energy), and thus have no need for physical nourishment. Where there is poor energy concentration, monsters and small animals serve as an alternative.

And so in this world, unexpectedly, the undead of energy deprived regions are extremely violent and strong. Wouldn't you expect regions with abundant energy to be homes to strong monsters instead?

After his death, All his equipment was transferred directly to his personal space and when he regained consciousness they were automatically reequipped back by the Great sage skill.

And that was that.

"So where are my memories stored? if not in this body"

When thinking that, he got a ＜＜Seems to be around somewhere＞＞ response.

This [Great Sage] guy seems pretty good at holding conversation. And so, he got to wondering what the effects of [Great Sage] were…

＜＜Solution. Unique skill [Great Sage] has the following effects…

Thought: Raise thought processing speed by a thousand times.

Analysis and Judgment: the ability to analyse and make judgments regarding a target.

Parallel Processing: the ability to detach thoughts and analysis of phenomenon.

Chant annulment: When using magic, the chant is no longer necessary.

All of Creation: The ability comprehends any non-concealed phenomenon in this world.

These five are your abilities＞＞

But, all of creation? Could it be that he has obtained all the knowledge in the world without lifting a finger?! Or so he thought but… In reality, depending on the information he understands and the things he knows about, additional information can be inferred.

In other words, he needs to see it at least once, but for the matters that he has seen–those he understands through this power. But, chant annulment… So after learning a skill, He do not need to recite anything?

"Will this also affect my super tier spells i.e delay in magic while casting spells?"

The answer is [YES].

With this in mind, there is no need to memorize magic.. .

Tried to see if that would work with [Great Sage], and of course, it didn't.

Why did he try? Cause Why not?.

And then he got an idea.

Could he link together [Predator]'s analysis and [Great Sage]'s parallel processing?

{{Solution. Linking [Predator]'s analysis and [Great Sage]'s parallel processing is possible. Will you link the abilities? [YES]/[NO]? }}

Of course, [YES]!

He he asked to link [Great Sage] with [Manager skill]

{{Solution. Linking [Manager]'s capabilities and [Great Sage]'s parallel processing is possible. Will you link the abilities? [YES]/[NO]? }}

[Yes]!

Can I link Undead Overlord with Great Sage.

{{Solution : Analysing Undead Overlord. Appropriate skill level not achieved. Linking not possible.}}

Ok inform me when it's possible.

He saw grass growing around. Since he got nothing to do anyways, might as well analyze it.

[Consume: grass]

A dark vapor erupted from his body and the grass was gone as the dark vapour returned back.

What is it? And so, execute the [Analysis skill] at once!

・

・

・

＜＜Analysis has been completed… Hipokte Grass: Used to create ointment. Only grows in areas with abundant magical energy. If grass's sap is combined with magical energy, an energy restoration pill can be created. If the grass is ground up and combined with magical energy, an ointment to stop bleeding can be created. ＞＞

Wow! who could have known!

It's basically as if a kid playing in the sand found diamonds. Ainz repeated the above steps till there was no grass left around him.

So he quickly began production of energy restoration pills and ointment.

Though he said "He began" production, his body does most by itself so he doesn't really feel it.

Taking only a second to analyse, and three seconds to produce… after five minutes he can make a hundred of these!

Though he had no finished product to compare it to, [Judgment] ability evaluated it as a high quality product.

Can he be satisfied with these results?

And wasn't analysis compiled way too quickly?

He meant, wouldn't you expect it to take more time?

Linking parallel processing was definitely the correct decision.

Out of curiosity, he decided to cancel the link and try to make one. It took 20 minutes.

Processing time has become terrifyingly short…

He seems to have gotten his hands on a wonderful skill. While being unconscious, that is…

And at the same time, medicine is being produced. This type was not available in Yggdrasil which can restore even an undead.

What to say? He had no way to go back home. Nothing else to do around here except acquiring new skills and trying to find a way back to his Nazark.

At this time he was completely off guard. Though his skill was passive, he had been high on finally having a conversation partner (?).

And during these past days, he had not met another living thing, nor had any threat to his unlife.

Walking forward he saw an underground lake before him while he was busy devouring grass and listening to the skill's explanations!

Can I walk underwater or swim?

At times like this… [Great Sage] answers him!

＜＜Solution. Yes. Undead bodies move with magical energy. Since oxygen is unnecessary, breathing does not occur＞＞

Time for experiment…. And with that he walked into water.

First he devoured some water and analysed it to check if it had some magical properties.

Then he simply continued walking into it moving his bony arms and legs trying to swim.

He doesn't even know whether he was floating or sinking.

Rather than swimming, it felt like he's being cradled. Like slowly rocked in an embrace–a rather pleasant feeling, but…he guessed he was not going anywhere. Floating, sinking, with no indication of ever reaching the bottom. He did move forward very slowly. Maybe because of his bony hands and legs.

This could last forever, for all he knew.

This is a rather bad situation.

What to do…And then, he devised a plan!

What would happen if I predate a lot of water and then expel it like a water jet?.

Having thought of that, he immediately tested it. Nothing else to do, after all!

But that this decision would lead to a fateful encounter, that he could not have known…he was glad he had this idea. To say the least, had he gone in a different direction, this meeting would never have happened. But, as if led by fate, he went in this direction.

And so, predating enough water to fill about 5% of his stomach.

And in one breath, he released it.

＜＜Skill [Hydraulic Propulsion] has been acquired＞＞

He suddenly heard a voice in his head.

That's the first time he consciously heard it. That is the "Voice of the World".

Since [Great Sage] never starts a conversation he can't be mistaken, but otherwise it's exactly the same...

With a *Zugun!* a feeling of acceleration envelopes his body… he felt like moving as a rocket. If you had ridden on a roller without seatbelts, you could sympathize with what he was feeling… maybe.

So he used [Fly] spell to stabilise himself.

He carefully started moving forward and then saw….

"Hello little one"

* * *

_At the bottom of a deep, deep heart of no one could visit, amidst despair. Veldora spends another day reminiscing in solitude._

_Calamity Class Storm Dragon Veldora_

_Special S Class Monster._

_Both monsters and adventurers are ranked A~F–all in those 6 categories._

_Those especially strong have a "+" attached, those weak have a "-"._

_This was a guidance from the World Traveler, Free Guild head, Grandmaster Kagurasaka Yuuki._

_He established this ranking system_

_Up until then, it was Novice – Beginner – Intermediate –Advanced; a four step system that was easy to understand._

_And by the way, Advanced is C rank and above, Intermediate is D rank, Beginner is E rank, and Novice is F rank._

_Thus, the number of deaths due to fighting stronger than expected monsters greatly decreased._

_Those of the same rank would be a match in a one on one. Thus, fighting in a party became safer._

_Surpassing A rank is the specially designated Demon king level S rank, and above even this stands the monster with the strength of a natural disaster– Special S rank._

_Deviating from the standard ranking system, an abnormal existence._

_At the present, an A class monster is capable of jeopardizing the existence of a country. A strength capable of inducing despair. And in the first place, what surrounds Veldora is of no concern to him._

_Yet again today he thinks. That life is tedious. It had been 300 years since he lost to the Hero._

_He remembered that fight many times. He was bitter, but strangely held no grudge. Fighting at a whim. Living at a whim Those who would cross his path were few in number._

_For him, it was not the first defeat._

_But, to have lost one on one with the same handicaps… that was a first._

_Pale , crimson , jet black hair. Not too tall, a petite and thin physique. Though her face was covered in a mask, her counters revealed her femininity. A beautiful girl._

_Since his eyes did not see, he could not peek at her emotions._

_Is that why? Without fear or hatred, she merely dispassionately swung the sword… how regretful._

_If he had broken out of this prison?_

_He sometimes thinks about that._

_Would he complete his revenge against her? Although he did not hate her?_

_If he had the chance, he would want to fight again. Those were his honest feelings._

_But that should not be a fight against a machine, but one where they wage their identities!_

_To make that girl, the Hero, recognize him and go all out. That had become Veldora's one wish._

_Human lifespan is short. That his wish will never come true Veldora knew all too well._

_But still…. he thoughts keep looping around the same ideas… How many years had passed?_

_One day,_

_*tapp, tappp!*_

_He heard a sound coming towards his direction._

_Around here, due to the magical energy he released, no normal life could be sustained._

_Moreover, touching a lump of magical energy that Veldora was, would be difficult even for a high class monster._

_Amused, Veldora observed that being._

_And that led to their encounter._

_Before he knew it, to he who had abandoned his will to live, that bizarre existence became his only hope._

_That meeting had to have had some purpose._

_Veldora had that premonition._

_One that he had not had until now._

"_Can you hear me, Little One?"_

_Holding on to that belief, Veldora called out._

* * *

Did he say "Little One"?

"Hello Dragon-San"

(Fufufu. Fuhaha. Fuahahahahaha!)

And suddenly, laughter.

A perfect, three step laughter. Simply breath-taking.

"Interesting. Truly, stated even after beholding my appearance as I suspected, Undead species are typically thoughtless creatures. I have yet to behold one leaving their territory. And you are oozing with dark energy and loaded with magical artefacts'"

Somehow, he started telling a tale? How can he sense my magic? I'm still wearing my ring.

Solution: He can sense magic stored under predator skill

So I got him interested…? He sure is a talkative one.

Ainz wanted to proceed on favourable terms. And learn a lot from him.

"I naturally found you are rather bizarre. What are You? A named monster? A unique monster?"

"Well I am Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. I am an Overlord… What do you mean by Named and Unique?"

"Ay. Self-awareness is something impossible for an undead. Named monsters are those that have received a name. Unique monsters are those who have undergone some mutation and possess unusual powers. Rarely, such are born in areas with high magical energy density… I see, your birth was founded on magical energy drawn from myself!"

Mumu? And what would that mean?

Let's see if past world's knowledge can be used to figure this one out. In other words, from this Dragon's (assumption) magical energy flows, and thus it has become abundant around here.

And when that energy gathered, the monster that was born from it–the undead = myself? Is that it?

"Ay. In these 300 years, a monster who could approach myself had not existed. Being born from my power, perhaps You could even lay your hands upon myself!"

"Hoho… in that case, you would be something akin to my parent in this world?"

"A parent would be the wrong way to call it. After all, I do not possess reproductive capabilities. Some monsters can reproduce, and some cannot."

"Normally, lacking such capabilities would be normal, no? If monsters were born from condensed magical energy, wouldn't reproduction be unnecessary?"

("… Little one, you are surprisingly intelligent. Normally, the monsters who think are few in number, but those that possess true intelligence would be only the Majin…But that is fine, I will respond to your question. There are inferior tribes which reproduce. Goblins and orcs, along with lizardmen–to name a few. These are special among the monsters, and are commonly referred to as demi-humans. Among demi-humans, there are also those who have befriended humanity. Elves, hobbits, and dwarfs–those belonging to the fair magical races. Well, in a few words, those that support the Majin are called monsters, and those that support humans are recognized as a part of their species. These demi-humans would be the representatives of the reproducing monsters. Though to me they are no more than trash!

Next, about the Majin.

Although these have been born from magical energy, they are generally beasts and magical beasts who have evolved beyond themselves. Reproductive capabilities and true intelligence are considered their special features. Most of all, these tend to vary as individuals.

Among these, there are also the high class majin. They are the most disorganized and diverse bunch.

To conclude, the giants, the vampires, and the devils are the high class majin with the longest life span. Although these too can reproduce, they normally abstain. Hosting overwhelming magical energy, their flesh never decays. And so, there is no need to leave offspring. Though perhaps if their numbers were to decrease due to a war or some great calamity, that may change.

As one would expect, they are strong. I myself have fought with them many times, yet they are not an opponent you can face many at a time. A perfect brawling partner! All together, these are referred to as the demonic races. Of high intelligence, capable of reproduction, and laying waste to humanity– these are designed as demons by them. As for why I cannot reproduce… there is simply no need. I am a "A being perfect as one, one of the four existing dragons. The Storm Dragon Veldora!" Such is my name! "I am bound by neither time nor flesh! A mass of pure magical energy, and thus I am endless!" Fu…ahahahahahaha!)

And there he goes with his high pitched laughter… So basically, similar to me, since he has no lifespan, he needs no children! That kind of thing?

His explanation dragged on, but it was pretty useful.

Fighting high class majin for fun, Ainz wanted to free this dragon and fight him but refrain himself from doing so".

Ainz really wanted to devour this dragon and analyse his skills. Well the dragon seemed to be too talkative so Ainz simply kept this charade.

And the fact that he explained everything so politely just makes this feel good.

In the past 100 yrs no one talked to Ainz in this manner everyone eventually started behaving like his NPC's. Hence talking to this Veldora was somewhat refreshing for Ainz. Which he enjoyed.

Now… what to do next…

"Is… is that so! What an easy to understand explanation, thank you very much! Well then, I'll excuse myself!"

With those words, Ainz tried to take his leave.

"Wait. I have explained myself. Is it not your turn? Hmm?"

Doesn't seem like a situation where I need to quickly run away.

Yeah~. Let's talk about myself… but wait. I reincarnated myself into a different world! If I said that, would he even believe it?

As a undead possessing high intelligence, deceiving him would be unthinkable. Even if the Dragon was inside a barrier.

Oh, well.

Whether he believes me or not, is not for me to decide.

Having come to a decision, Ainz discussed many things that happened until now.・

・

・

・

・

"And well, that's the thing! Ain't it strange!"

Of course he refrained from giving him any details about Yggdrasil, Nazarick and his own stats/abilities. He did talk about Sorcerer Kingdom his death and restructuring in this world stuff.

Without mentioning anything about his skills, he discussed everything from when and how he died, to waking up, and situations he had lived through.

"As I was saying this, it strangely did not seem a troubling situation at all, but, well, it was pretty bad."

"I see. You had reincarnated as I thought. What a truly rare method you used."

"Eh? Method? And hey, aren't you supposed to be doubtful or surprised?"

What's with that response? Isn't reincarnation supposed to be something really rare? From the way he says it, normal birth is beginning to seem more unusual!

"Ay. Reincarnated tend to appear once in a while. Souls with strong intentions engraved in them. Those among them who remember their past life are not all that unusual but to have reincarnated from a different world… that is rare. Moreover, you'd normally be born from a human. But to be born from a monster to a monster, and from dark magical energy to say the least… that I have never heard of. To have crossed the boundaries of the worlds, just having a strong soul is not enough. Had you not stabilized your soul in this body, your soul would have vanished. You are special."

"Is that so? I wasn't self-aware, though… So there are those in this word who have reincarnated from a different world, huh?"

"Ay. Although there haven't been successful cases of world travel, some have wandered from there to this side. A "Foreigner" and a "World Traveller"–so they are called, and they possess special intellect. Also, they tend to have acquired some special skills. Records of reincarnated being renowned for their wisdom do remain. Though there are most likely those that were never recognized."

I see. Other worlds... I do not know whether they are from my Earth, new world or Yggdrasil or not, but meeting them would not be a bad idea, for now. Not until I level up. Maybe, my friends are around here. Might also spread the name of Ainz Ool Gown in this world too...

"I see! In that case, I'll go see if I can meet any "World Traveller". Maybe, I'll find a compatriot among them."

"How could you tell that I have strong magic?"

"I have a skill strong magic perception."

"Can you teach me?"

"Ay. But, there is a condition. How about it?"

A condition… huh. Ominous, but…

"What sort of condition?"

"A simple one. Come talk to me again. How about it?"

_And could it be… was this dragon just lonely? Solitude borne of strength?_

_And just as he thought the conversation went on for a while. He must not have had anyone to talk to in a while. Maybe he's just a big softy._

_Yup. This is certainly a good deal._

"Is just it?"

"Ay. Truth be told, I had been sealed away for three hundred years. And so, I have been so plagued by boredom. How about it?"

"If you are alright with it, then I will happily accept!"

"Ay. Then it's a promise. Keep it!"

"First, try to move the magical energy inside your body."

Ainz continued his small lesson and was finally able to acquire his magic perception Skill. Of course he activated [Great Sage]! And voila.

＜＜Verified. Extra skill [Magic Perception]… has been succesfully acquired＞＞

＜＜Will you use extra skill [Magic Perception]? [YES]/[NO]＞＞

Eh?

Did I really just acquire it that easily?

Well yeah, of course, [YES].

As expected, [Great Sage] is reliable as always!

The moment he had activated the extra skill [Magic Perception], his mind was filled with information. Never, even as a undead, he had processed that much information at once. Little by little, magical energy moving along–waves of light and darkness. Having grasped all of the incoming information, he converted it into one he can understand.

And so, he can now see 360 degrees around him, without a single blindspot.

A boulder's shadow, the scenery 100 meters away: if he directs his consciousness there, he could see it.

And so…

＜＜Linking extra skill [Magical Perception] and unique skill [Great Sage]… complete＞＞

His field of vision cleared up again.

Moreover, he was not attacked by a burning pain in his brain.

That he wasn't able to do this until now is strange in itself, this is an obvious form of "vision".

[Great Sage] just might be a cheat. That certainly is not an overstatement.

If others held it, he would certainly be crying foul and report it to GM's. But the one possessing it was him. So there's no problem.

"Well… I somehow seem to have managed it. Thank you very much!"

"Oi. Do you remember our promise? … and besides, you've learned it pretty easily."

"Of course~! Thank you!"

"Ay. Could have taken more time learning it, though…"

"So… what shall you do now?"

"Umm… I think I'll go around looking for fellow world travellers and find a way to go back to my world."

They talked again and Veldora mentioned his circumstances of getting sealed on a fluke. But he did seem kind of proud of that. He also gave him information about humanity's summoned hero. Forcefully summoning souls in this world and working them as slaves.

Rather, for a dragon he seems to be extremely informed.

Anyways, just talking makes him seem so happy, and he answers any question.

So for now, the dragon and Ainz, continued their conversation.

About how he fought the hero. About how strong the hero was etc turned out- hero was a woman. With the following unique skills

Unique Skill [Certain Severance]

Unique Skill [Endless Prison]

Veldora continued with his story and then they both exchanged their names Ainz getting divine protection in exchange for Veldora from now on known as Veldora Ool Gown as an equal.

Ainz analysed the magic seal.

＜＜Solution. Unique skill [Endless Prison] has been partly analyzed. I shall present the escape method. It is impossible for flesh to escape. Physical damage wise, the chance of destroying the prison is 0%. With regards to the imaginary space escape method–the analysis proved impossible. Analysis in identical situation–imprisonment in an [Endless Prison] is necessary for analysis. Therefore, currently this is impossible. The chance of releasing a spiritual body is 1%. Should one prepare a host for the spirit ahead of time, and move there in the process, the success rate increases to 3%. At the moment, this process is similar to reincarnation. Should the affinity with the host be poor, memories and skills will all be reset. End of the report on escape methods＞＞

…Ummmu.

The chances are far too low.

Doesn't look more than flimsy film, this [Endless Prison] skill.

But for it to be impervious to physical damage….There must be some weakness to this absolute defense.

"Did hero take any damage? Any wounds or something?"

"Well asked! Our blows were well watched, and I have landed a few direct hits! But, there was no effect. [Death Calling Winds], [Black Lighting], and even [Storm of Destruction]. All are skills that cannot be evaded, and yet no effect! I gave up! It was laughable!"

And all other similar babble would end in Veldora's loud laughter.

Unique skill [Endless Prison] was definitely used to cover her body, if all outside interference is negated, no shield is necessary.

What useful skills!

Soon Ainz collector spirit lightened up but he couldn't do much. After continuing their chat for some more time Ainz gave Veldora Ool Gown an offer which Veldora couldn't refuse. And after a few explanations Veldora decided to follow Ainz.

"Kuahahahaha! Interesting! Of course I'll try it. To you, I'll entrust you my everything!"

He touched Veldora, and began Predation.

In a second, the giant Veldora disappeared from his view into the dark mist.

Must say, he was surprised he could absorb that huge body.

It seems that at the moment, his stomach was 25% occupied…

Just how big of a space has he got in there? And…

＜＜Will you begin analysis of the unique skill [Endless Prison]?[YES]/[NO]?＞＞

….[Yes]

* * *

On that day, an earthquake rippled across the world.

The calamity class monster Storm Dragon Veldora had disappeared.

The one sealed for 300 years, the living calamity.

His disappearance signifies his return somewhere in this world.

And yet, twenty days after the disappearance, the Western Saints Church declared his presence to have completely vanished.

* * *

.

.

10 Days have passed since He ate Veldora.

.

What was he up to these past days?

He was simply trying to explore the entirety of the cave and literally consuming everything magical.

Why waste these magical resources?

The grass he had collected there is mostly the Hipokte kind.

And, the glowing rocks are apparently called "Demon Ore".

Harder than steel, yet sufficiently flexible, they are a high grade material.

He had hoped it was some super rare metal… but, well, it's not like he knew whether Orichalcum, Hihiirokane, Adamantite or other legendary ore even exists in this world. He even asked Great Sage about Primal ores (Yggdrasil ones) etc but it didn't have a clue about the same.

He was now reluctant to merge his Overlord skill with Great Sage. There was no way he would like to attract the strongest of this world with him as a target practice without acquiring other unique skills or leveling up. No point in announcing the world about your arrival this early in the game.

While coming back he saw the lake again and decided to experiment more. He already had propulsion skill so he started experimenting with water using his predator skills and sage skills. ＜＜Skill [Water Current Control] has been acquired＞＞

For a second he thought it was [Great Sage], but seems to be the "Voice of the World"… To have gained a skill while experimenting.

In the end he was able to control depth, direction, and speed.

＜＜Skill [Water Blade] has been acquired＞＞

＜＜The skills [Hydraulic Propulsion], [Water Current Control], and [Water

Blade] have evolved into Extra Skill [Water Manipulation]＞＞

Wow so he experimented with water he got water. Lets play with earth?

After some tries he was able to acquire [Soil Manipulation] and [Air Manipulation]

Ainz was quite happy to make his own new set of skills.

* * *

**Status**

Name: Suzuki Satoru

Alias: Momonga. a.k.a. Ainz Ooal Gown.

Species: Overlord

Title: King Of Death

Divine Protection: The Storm Crest

Abilities: Unique Skill [Great Sage], Uniques Skill [Predator], Unique Skill [Overlord of Death], Skill [Manager] etc.

Extra Skill: [Water Manipulation], [Air Manipulation] [Soil Manipulation] [Magic Perception]

Resistances: Thermal Fluctuation Resistance EX, Physical Attack Resistance, Pain Perception Resistance, Electricity Resistance, Paralysis Resistance etc.

Yggdrasil Lvl: 100

Racial Level:Skeleton Mage (15) Elder Lich (10) Overlord (5) etc (10)

Job Level: Necromancer (10) Master of Death (10) Eclipse (5) etc (35)

Approximate Status

HP: 60 +

MP:Exceeds Limit {+ skills+ absorbed energy}

Phy. Atk.: 35 + {20 effect of skills if used}

Phy. Def.: 70 + {20 effect of skills}

Agility: 40 + {60 effect of manipulation skills if used}

Mag. Atk.: 90

Mag. Def.: 95

Resistance: 95

Special Ability: 100 + {Skills}

Total: 685+

* * *

**Author Note**: If you have any question or point out any mistakes do comment or msg.

Will try my best to update regularly.

Note: Unlike Yggdrasil abilities Ainz is not familiar with the skills he has gained from the transfer/ reincarnation in this new world. Hence he is inquiring about the same from the Skill [Great Sage].

**Clarification**: Since Ainz wants to acquire more useful unique skills he is looking for other summons/ reincarnations. He has not been able to link Overlord skills with great sage yet as "Great Sage" is at a low level to comprehend Overload stats. Ainz is afraid that "Voice of World '' will announce his presence/ coming to every strong being present in the world, and that too early in the game. He is aware of his own powers and is not stupid. It's more like maxing up your lower level skills before going for an upgrade. There is no limit to the collection of new skills. As Ainz is the one giving surname to Veldora his progression has greatly increased.

**Unique Skill**: skill which can be acquired by only one person in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ainz walked on the path leading out of the underground lake.

It was a single tunnel. Moving around collecting free magic stuff was actually more pleasant than he previously expected.

He did move at a moderate pace.

A short while later, a giant gate appeared before his eyes.

A human made structure inside the cave.

Nothing that strange about it. But, that's because this development is common in VMORPGs.

It's normal to have a door in front of the boss's room.

Ainz simply mused at the thought.

"So… how should I get it open? Should I cut it with the new skills I have acquired?"

Thinking that he moved forward but decided to use his strength instead when he saw the rusted doors.

Maybe no one came here in the past 300 years. Poor Veldora, he was telling the truth.

He punched the door and it creaked open.

A little while past the gates the path diverged and became rather complex.

He wondered which way leads to the surface?

Moving forward he saw a snake in front of him. Its skin looked harder covered in scales, and pitch black in color.

Out of habit he cast [Lightning] on it and it died. Thinking more he decided to devour it and left the analysis part to the Skill Great Sage.

Inherent skill [Heat Detection] the ability to see nearby heat sources. Furthermore, camouflage skills are nullified. Inherent skill [Noxious Mist Breath] the ability to release a powerful toxic (corrosive) breath. Released at 120 degrees for a distance of 7 meters.

He continued moving forward and started devouring any and all monsters who dared to cross his path.

His stomach was currently occupied at 23%: Veldora 15%, Water 3%, Medicine and other crap 2%, metals and resources 3%.

He was totally digging [Predator].

And just like that a thought came to his mind. Isn't there like a map of this place or something?

＜＜Solution. Should I display the current location? [YES]/[NO]? ＞＞

Seriously, what the hell! Let me know sooner if I have such a useful ability!

Absolutely [YES]!

He continued on forward sometimes diverting from the path outside towards other monsters to collect their skills.

A centipede monster (Evil centipede: rank B+)

Big, black spider (Black spider: rank B)

Vampire bat (Giant Bat: Rank C+)

Carapace Lizard (Ammosaurus: rank B-)

Those are the four species he encountered.

There was that one serpent, but he hadn't seen another.

They were all useless foes. Around level 30- 40 in Yggdrasil standards. But his collector instinct decided to consume and analyse them all. They were giving him many skills most of the same were useless but it never hurt to collect them.

And of course, he ate them all.

Well its survival of the fittest in this world. If you lose, you get eaten.

Here's the skills he got as a result,

Centipede monster [Paralysis Breath]

Big spider [Sticky Thread, Steel Thread]

Vampire Bat [Vampirism, Ultrasound Waves]

Carapace Lizard [Body Armor]

And so, having gotten his hands on new powers, he successfully left the cave.

For the first time since being reborn/ reincarnated, he bathed in the light of the sun. Similar to Sorcerer Kingdom this world was also beautiful.

The cave seemed to be in the middle of some forest. The entrance lay at the base of what you could call a small mountain or a big hill. Sticking out from among tall trees, the hill can be seen from afar. Regardless of description, it's the only place from which you can see the sun. The forest is dim in comparison.

And with that he left that place behind.

Since the moment he left the cave, some time had passed.

The sun has begun to dip towards the horizon.

Seems like he left the cave late noon.

He was looking into his skills. Being undead he cannot use or apply all of his skills so he was simply collecting them.

They could be of use at a later stage since humans and upper class monsters may possess some special skills or magic, this was no reason to let his guard down.

He'll practice with his acquired skills later. The most fascinating thing about the skills was that these skills can evolve by combining them with other skills to make them more useful and powerful.

And so, while trying out various things, he continued down his path. Without any direction in mind.

He saw a few wolves first running towards him and then running away from him with a miserable whimper.

"Am I that scary?" Ainz wondered.

Before his eyes, a group of 30 goblins stumbled. They were weak and with crude equipment.

But, not completely barbaric. There were also a few who wore swords, spears, stone axes, and bows. Many of their swords had rusted, and their armour is thin. Some had stitched together some rotting cloth. Pathetic nothing compared to goblins in his Kingdom.

As he was thinking these things, one of them stepped forward – probably the leader – opened his mouth.

"O strong one… Do You, have any business, up ahead?"

Huh, so they can talk. He wondered if they can use any of [Magic Perception] …

… and did they just call me "strong one"?

In any case, it doesn't look like they will attack him right away.

"Pleased to meet you. I am the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown"

The goblins began murmuring among themselves. Among them, a few wearing plain clothing threw away their weapons.

"O strong one! We very much understand your great power!"

"So, what do you need from me? I don't have any particular reason to be going this way."

Since they have politely asked questions, he guessed he'll politely answer.

"So it's like that. On this path, stand our village. We felt a strong monster, so came as a precaution."

"Oh, are they talking about me? Great Sage switch on magic perception"

"Damn when did it get this big?"Ainz thought.

"Ainz immediately absorbed back all the leaking Demonic Aura."

On the other hand, even though the goblins were terrified looking at Ainz, they simply assumed that a Demon King had taken the form of an undead.

"Unmu.. So my Demonic Aura is not hidden from others using my ring of concealment. Can I upgrade it using the help of great sage?" Ainz thought.

_Demonic Aura is the aura Ainz has acquired in this world (Veldora +monsters + stuff). His Fear aura/ mana etc. were already covered by him using a ring of concealment. _

Solution: Complete analysis of ring of concealment not yet possible"

Ainz just sighed hearing Great sage notification.

After talking to the goblins for a while, it seems like he'll be imposing on their village for some time. Though they look shabby, it seems they have a big heart. And though he doesn't need to sleep, or eat taking a small break to acquire more information might be a good idea.

With that thought, he decided to accept the offer and go to their village.

He discussed many things. That, the god they worshiped had recently disappeared. Ainz simply figured out that they were talking about Veldora. That, along with his disappearance, various monsters began moving. That, the number of powerful adventurers had increased. And so on.

The village is… where? Is what he wanted to say, considering how dirty and poorly built it was. Even so, they guided him to the best looking building. The roof was made of rotting straw, and so was full of holes; the walls were just piled plywood. By his world's standards, even slum housing is preferable! That's how bad it was.

He met the village chief introducing himself and goblins placed before him a tea-like drink.

Ainz wondered for a moment whether he could actually drink using his consume skill. Well why not try it out.

Consume drink

A black vapour enlarged from Ainz and absorbed the drink. Of course Ainz didn't feel anything. It was kind of a waste but he did respect the hospitality of these goblins.

"So, for what reason have you gone out of your way to invite me here?"

He went straight to the point. Although the chief tensed and began to tremble, he seemed to have steeled himself and proceeded to ask.

"If I may, you are aware of the recent increase in activity among the monsters, correct?"

Ainz simply nodded at that.

The village chief continued his sob story. About the condition of the village, their numbers and impending attack from Wolf Fang.. Loss of his best warriors including his first son etc.

"Chief, there is but one thing I wish to confirm. If I save this village, what would be my reward?"

"We offer our loyalty! Please protect us. If you do, we shall forever serve You!"

Ainz was not that much interested in loyalty but he was curious about the wolf fang of this world. Are they similar to barghests? So he inquired about their numbers and skills etc.

Maybe he will gain a new pet like Hamsuke.

So he agreed and thus became master of Goblin village.

* * *

The Fang Wolf family. The rulers of the eastern plains. The cause of many headaches among the traders from Eastern Empire and other countries bordering the Jura Forest.

Each is a C rank monster, and could easily devour a negligent adventurer. However, they were mostly feared as a pack. When gathered, they move like a single entity, capable of organized attack. And, as a pack… they are often evaluated as a B rank.

The eastern plains are located adjacent to the Empire's wheat fields. As it is the Empire's primary food source, it boasts of impenetrable defence. Thus, although the Fang Wolves are rather cunning and possess excellent abilities, breaking through the defence would be exceedingly difficult.

Furthermore, even if they did break through, they would only earn the Empire's wrath, and would probably be hunted into extinction. The pack leader understood that much.

The many decades spent skirmishing with and learning from the ever expanding empire instilled that ominous premonition in them. As long as they preyed only upon small-time merchants, the empire wouldn't get serious.

However, if they even once decided to intrude upon the wheat fields, the empire will bare its fangs. As a result, he had prevented many mishaps from beginning true incidents. Those were the thoughts that filled the pack leader's head.

However, will this not stop his species evolution? So his instincts screamed.

Currently, the pack did not lack provision. If people were attacked and eaten, they were more of a snack. That's because humans aren't born with a lot of inherent magical energy. For the Fang Wolves, a meal was nothing more than absorbing magical energy.

Fight strong monsters or slaughter many humans, and evolve into a calamity class monster. But as things stand, neither method seemed very plausible. The Empire was simply far too strong.

However, should they simply continue attacking merchants, their goal will be but a dream within a dream.

But they have heard of a paradise for powerful monsters–a forest set on blessed lands far in the south. However, to reach those lands, they'd have to traverse the Jura Forest. The inhabitants of which aren't anything special. The many times they hunted those of them that ventured into the plains proved this point. In that case, why have they not invaded the forest yet? "Storm Dragon Veldora"

The existence of that dragon was the reason.

Even while he was sealed away, the ominous energy he emitted was enough to frighten them into submission. They were convinced that the forest's inhabitants received Veldora's protection. And that is why they can live inside that fiendish aura.

Had they believed otherwise, they would surely go mad.

Until now, they lived with these shameful thoughts, and held back their urge to invade… Yes! Until now!

The Pack Leaders looks into the forest with his blood red, sharp eyes. That despised, evil dragon's presence had vanished. Now, they could freely ravage through the forest, and become its supreme rulers! Oh, the very thought wet his appetite.

And so, he howled the order to advance!

* * *

After taking goblins under his rule Ainz contemplated the next step. In any case, he gathered and studied the goblins' fighters. They were practically useless in combat.

Also, the remaining goblins, kids and elderly, came to observe our preparation. No reinforcement from other tribes, either. As things stand, it's a small miracle that the chief hasn't lost his mind yet.

Because even if they run away, they'd just die from hunger or thirst. And, the goblins whom he gathered are staring at him as if at a deity.

The Goblin leader was preparing his troops for battle in the background and Ainz was more interested in using this Wolf attack as a target practice for refining his own skills while talking to Great Sage till nightfall.

In the meantime, Ainz was preparing for the approaching battle using his skills. And also had the opportunity to test his potions that he made using Hipokte grass earlier in the cave on the goblin scouts.

* * *

That night was a full moon. The perfect witness to their battle. He slowly awoke his flesh, and gazed over his dominion. The pack, seeing their leader like that, bated their breath.

"How tensely they await." So thought the leader.

Tonight, they will crush that goblin village, and so take the first step into the Jura forest.

Afterwards, hunt the nearby monsters, as to prove themselves as the forest's rulers. And someday soon, continue southward in search of greater power. We have the power to accomplish this, they thought.

"Our claws rip through the flesh of any beast, and our fangs piece any armor."

*Uoooooooooooon!*

The pack leader howled!

The time to trample their foes had come.

However, there was one thing that bothered him. A few days ago, a brother he had sent on reconnaissance had brought back bewildering information. An undead releasing monstrous energy.

That monster's demonic aura far surpassed that of the leader. There could be no such thing. So concluded the leader. He had not perceived such a threat, and all the monsters he met were weak.

There had been nothing to call resistance as of yet. Only that one time, ten or so goblins had murdered a few of their brethren, but never again.

Chances are, the scout was far too excited to see rationally. Thinking that, the boss only looked ahead. And in front of him, lay the village.

It was just where the scouts reported.

Using the wounded goblin, they had marked this village. So now, they can hardly offer proper resistance. The leader was a cunning wolf. He wouldn't let his guard down.

However, the village was not as expected. As if it belonged to humans… it was fenced.

They had dismantled every house and erected a wall. And, in the middle of the entrance ahead, stood a single skeleton.

The Leader laughed.

They left an opening to defend against our numbers! Were his thoughts.

After all, they were slow-witted, trash of a monster. That wall will quickly topple before our claw and fang! We shall show them our might! With these thoughts, he ordered the attack.

And as one, ten fang wolves assaulted the walls.

They truly were a single being.

That was their true worth–their unity in combat. Movement made possible through telepathic communication. A form of communication many times faster than words.

The first attack should have destroyed the walls.

Surely, the leader imagined, the goblins will soon realize the futility of their plan and panic. Instead, it was the leader who let out a voice of surprise. The attack squad was repelled! And, there was something rolling on the ground while splashing blood among them, too.

What had happened?

Without a hint of panic, he sought answers.

The undead had not moved.

Did he do something?

And then, the closest of his subordinates, "It's the one from that day! The one that possessed an aura stronger than our lord!". So he reported.

How foolish! He thought while looking at the skeleton. They would sometimes be born in the plains. You'd exaggerate if you called them monsters; a pitiful existence.

To surpass myself in demonic aura… impossible!

But then,

"Alright! Stop right there. If you withdraw now, I will not pursue it. Depart at once!"

Is what the skeleton declared.

The Fang Wolves' leader was a crafty and cunning monster. Having lived many years and experienced many things, he'd never neglect making a plan.

He was cool-headed and possessed courage tested through many battles. His many experiences, and the information he collected, all rejected the presence of a being stronger than him among the goblins.

But the leader had, at that one moment, made a fatal mistake.

And that mistake has decided their fate.

*Uuuru! Garuuuuuuuu!*

"Miserable existence! I'll pulverize you!"

He ordered the attack.

* * *

Well Ainz did give them a chance and was quite happy when they decided to attack him.

Earlier he had helped the goblins with the wall using his sticky silk and even created a higher platform using his earth manipulation skill. Ainz had already placed steel threads all around the village walls beforehand and those stupid wolfs simply jumped right at it.

He used his water slash an attack similar to his reality slash but using his skills instead of magic.

Practicing all day, he became quite good at it. He was also able to increase the durability of his sticky thread. and steel thread.

Even the clumsy goblins are capable of shooting from the higher ground. Many wolves were hit by arrows, and fell whimpering.

The pack leader grew angry…

" I won't be defeated by a group of goblins and a skeleton"

and charged right at Ainz.

Water Slash

And at that moment, it was settled.

It was purely a physical attack and compared in tier terms it approx. equivalent to 3th tier spell.

Of course in case it didn't help Ainz was fully prepared to use his spells or even abandon the Goblins all together.

After a few moments of silence Ainz stepped forward and said to the remaining wolves "Submit or die" and placing his hand on the wolf's leaders body he simply consumed it for analysis.

This guy never came up with a better plan than destroying the walls.

＜＜Analysis has been completed. Species-specific skills [Supreme Sense of Smell, Telepathic Communication, Coercion] have been acquired. ＞＞[Great Sage] reported in his mind. Ainz simply ignored that for now.

After consuming the wolf leader Ainz walked two steps forward using his magic spell [mass hold species] activating his [Fear Aura: lvl 1].

"Hear me, Fang Wolves! Your leader has been felled by me! I give you a choice. Servitude or death?" Ainz ordered in a commanding tone.

The wolves were terrified looking towards Ainz. It was as if Death was staring directly at them. All of them covered in fear knelt in front of Ainz.

"We as one, shall follow You!"

They responded and kneeling before him.

And with that, the small battle of the Goblin Village had concluded.

* * *

After the battle it was time for reconstruction and reconciliation both among the fang wolf and the goblin tribe members.

Ainz simply repeated the laws of the Sorcerer Kingdom to the combined tribe members. Well he had been ruling for the past 100 years so he was now familiar with many laws of governance. Even if Albedo was not present he was capable of working out a small set of laws for them.

Treat each race equally and respectfully.

Laws and reforms can be made by selected members of the groups but will be approved by Ainz Ooal Gown.

Eating each other, Killing or fighting among fellow citizens will be prohibited.

Do not initiate attacks on anyone outside of my protection/ rule.

Those that show the efforts of their hard work are rewarded, but those that do otherwise or harm are abandoned.

All submitted races are equal under the reign of the Sorcerer King and guaranteed their prosperity.

With this small general set of laws Ainz began his small rule in the Great Jura Forest.

As Ainz had already acquired the skill of Wolf Fang leader he had no need to consume the rest of the slain wolves. So he simply turned those wolves into Death Knights and directed them for the protection of the village. He also summoned Elder liches and liches for helping with low level construction in the village. The goblins and the wolves looked terrified by looking at the undead but since the summons were of their master they felt safe. It was akin to being members of their own tribe for them.

Let's start first with the head. Ainz was aware of the name of the son of the Goblin chief "Rigur".

So he named the head goblin as rigurda.

"To even succeed the name I gave my son, I can't endure the tears of gratitude!" said by the goblin who was excessively happy.

"Ainz- sama… We are really thankful but…, is it really alright?" (Rigurda)

Hmmm…?

He then proceeded with naming the other son of the chief as "Rigur".

Similar to hamsuke ainz decided to name his wolf and named him "Max"

But as soon as he named him Ainz felt quite a lot of his demonic aura drained up.

The chief and other goblins were surprised that Ainz simply gave a name so easily.

Now Ainz was confused. "Why did my demonic aura reduce?"

Great sage what happened? Kindly explain if i am missing something.

General Information:: Names, Titles and Divine Protection are the fundamental properties of this world, Naming works differently for Humans and non-humans. At first, Naming is a process introduced as only being able to establish master-servant relationships. However, later on, it is shown that Naming is actually much more versatile than it seems, where individuals of equal status name each other, individuals self-name, and individuals name others' subordinates. In other words, as long as proper conditions are set beforehand, Naming can be pretty handy in the long run. By gaining a Name, the monster becomes a Named Monster and obtains a higher status, becomes much stronger than before, even evolving at times. The stronger the Named, the more magicules will be pulled from the Namer to evolve. Since naming a monster requires magical energy, most individuals refrain from doing so, as most of the time, the magic energy lost due to naming will stay permanently lost leading to a permanent decrease in the Namer's total magic capacity. Sometimes, it is even possible to outright die due to excessive loss of demonic energy or internal magicules.

Wait what? So the magic energy i lost will I ever get it back?

Solution: Full restoration predicted time would be 2 days

Why is that?

Solution: recovering of this lost energy from Veldora

So is there any benefit of naming other than gaining servants?

Solution: Magic power and Demon essence will have the aggregate amount increased according to usage.

And what happens when I lose full demonic energy.

Solution: Great sage function and skills acquired in this world will stop functioning for 3 days. As your existence is unaffected by Demonic energy you will function as normal.

"Ummmu…"

"Well Rigurda, I will name others in due course of time. Till then why not you guys think about what names you will like to have. So that i can confirm the said names later"

"Yup this way i won't have to think out so many names." Ainz thought, nodding his head.

As Ainz was in thought Max along with his set of wolves started to evolve. Ainz looked up, earlier, the wolves were around lvl 20- 25 level now the wolves have grown around 10 levels (30- 35). That was just by naming them?

"Anyways we have lot of work to do, meeting over"

The Goblins along with Death Knights and others dispersed to continue with their security, repair and construction duties.

"Well then, Max, I only gave a name for you, why are all the Fanged Wolves Evolved!"

Yep, at the point where I gave a name to Max it triggered a piece of Demon Essence but…

"My master! My comrade, Fanged Wolf Clan is "All for One". Therefore, my title became the clan's title!"

Ainz was now contemplating the problems which he was going to face. Of course if he was attacked by a monster which far surpassed his expectations. He was ready to leave these goblins and wolves tribe behind and start over.

Attaining new skills was his only goal for now so that he could become stronger.

He distributed some jobs to the Goblin leader and after a small chat and attaining information about the Great Jura forest and the surrounding countries He understood that if he expanded beyond the Great Jura forest he would gain attention of the Demon Lords. He simply wanted to avoid them for now. Until he upgrades himself to that level using this world's magic.

He knew that this small village won't survive until it starts producing its own food , clothes, weapons, housing etc.

For now the elder liches had already drawn the plans for housing of the people and cleared more land for housing and farming.

What he needed was seeds of crops, tools, farming equipment, basically blacksmiths.

He helped the Village chief with division of labour. Some were for security, Some for scouting, Some for construction efforts, others for farming both hipokte grass and a few types of food which they could manage.

They had a good amount of hipokte grass so Ainz knew that was the only sellable product and production of potion this village had for exchange of goods. But he didn't know how much he could sell that for? Nor the price of the required products.

Anyways after asking Great Sage about the production method, he explained the same to liches so that they can start farming more grass and producing potions.

He did summon a few hanzos for his protection.

All these small things took around a day to manage.

During the night time he simply spent asking more questions to great sage and enhancing his knowledge about the world. Along with refining his acquired skills.

Ainz had already concluded that he needed to buy more seeds for crop production and for that Count territory of Falmas Kingdom was the more suitable option.

He also wanted to gain some information on the so called World travellers. And if found any useful skill analyse them.

He did consider keeping this village as a temporary base of operations as it was in the middle of the continent and will gain him title recognition quite fast.

Thinking that Ainz decided to go to visit this human kingdom in his Momon persona. Along with a huge bag of monster parts and Max in his smaller form, loaded with portions for selling purpose.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you have any question or point out any mistakes do comment or msg.

Will try my best to update regularly.

Ainz can use mimicry as Mimicry is a part of predator skill. It's just that he hasn't used it yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Small visit to Farmth Kingdom**

It was a beautiful day in the newly expanding village of Ainz. The workers were clearing more land for construction work and the undead were helping them in the same.

As he moved he decided to review his own sword skills so he asked Rigurdo for some training.

Rigurdo became quite happy after hearing Ainz 'request and thus they started their practice.

"You are good." Ainz commented.

"I am deeply honored from the praise you have bestowed upon me."

"Anyways let's continue."

{{Skill: Swordsman skill achieved.}}

While parrying attacks with Rigurdo. Ainz wondered whether he could use this magic sword created by him and cover the sword with his magic. Similar to people of his world. Thus making it more effective.

Thinking thus, Ainz started covering his sword with his magic. Great Sage can you help.

And thus the Sword was covered with his dark/ black aura and Rigurdo's sword was chopped in half.

Rigurdo looked at Ainz confused.

"It's ok I was just testing something. Let me try to fix it."

Ainz absorbed the sword and then tried to fix the sword with the great Sages help. Which it did. But when he asked the Great sage to upgrade the sword using the demonic ore the Great Sage simply said that it needed something as reference for copying the same. So Ainz simply returned the same to Rigurda.

"I am grateful, Ainz sama." Rigurdo stated.

It's nothing. The sword was broken by me so I simply fixed it.

Then he placed his hand in his pocket dimension and took out a runecrafted sword. The sword had five ruins engraved on it and handed the same to Rigurdo.

"I am grateful for my lord to bestow upon me such a great Sword."

"Oh it's ok, most of my army uses these kinds of weapons in my Kingdom. Anyways, have they brought the hides and potions?"

He packed the monster hides so that he could sell those hides along with a good amount of potions that he created using the hipokte grass.

He wanted neither to use his own Kingdom's currency nor the Yggdrasil's currency around here. It would be announcing to the world that you are a world traveller.

The goblins wanted to follow him for protection but Ainz categorically denied them in doing so. But he allowed Max to accompany him. His treatment of Max was similar to Hamsuke, i.e. that of a good mount. Max who was now a Storm Wolf has become quite good in his attack. Moreover, similar to Hamsuke, he could talk to max. He also allowed his Hanzos to follow him in his shadow.

* * *

Kingdom of Farmth was located north west of the newly forming village of Ainz which was slowly taking its shape. With the help of goblins Ainz started preparing for his journey for the small county at the border of Farmth and the Great Jura forest.

It took him around five days to reach his destination. Most of the monsters were afraid of him and didn't even bother him because of Max. Those who dared to come near Ainz and Max, Max would scare them off. Exiting from the forest Ainz saw vast crop fields and small villages in the vicinity. As Ainz destination was the city he headed straight on the main mudded road. Bringing Max along with him was a good help as Max was already accustomed with the route. Hence Ainz continued till he reached the city. He was not interested in wasting his time in the small villages.

Ainz was wearing his Momon persona armor and Max was in his shrunken form when they entered the city from the city gates.

"Hello Guard san, Can you point me to the direction of the hide seller in this city. As you can see I have few hides to sell."

"Ah yes, take this road and then turn on the second right, you will find a few shops which deal in monster hides there."

"Thank you"

"Hey wait is that wolf yours?"

"Ah yes he is my pet. Don't worry he is harmless." Obviously Max was in his small form.

"Oh then you can move forward."

Ainz went from one shop to another inquiring about the rates and then sold those monster parts/ hides.

Similarly, he also sold the diluted potions to the merchants. And gained a good amount of coins from them.

Having sold goods that Ainz brought with him it was time for some shopping. He bought various tools and equipment for farming, practically a single product of each kind.

After that he went on to buying a few different types of shields and weapons. Even though he could create weapons using [create greater item] but those were temporary and his new minions from this world could not use the same nor can they use Yggdrasil magic spells. Even though his new minions were capable of using their own skills. Thus Ainz concluded that the Yggdrasil magic system was thoroughly incompatible with magic of this world. Maybe Martial Arts or wild magic might be compatible with the skills of this world but he will have to find a way back first.

He had already confirmed that the Death nights he had created earlier were the same as the Death Knights from his previous world. i.e. if created without using a dead body they vanished in thin air.

Moreover, he was just searching for something better similar to the runecrafted weapons that he stumbled in his world.

And then at last he bought seeds for various crops and vegetables, wheat, rice, potatoes, ladyfinger, tomato, spinach, carrot etc. Whatever was available in the market he simply bought a few samples of all of the said crops.

He proceeded on by storing everything in his pocket dimension.

Completing his small shopping spree, he then proceeded towards the adventurers' guild also called Freemans guild in the town which worked on a similar level to the old adventurers' guild in his world before the formation of Sorcerers Kingdom. .

According to Ainz…Why did he need membership of the Freeman's guild? It was so that he could travel to any part of any kingdom where Freeman Guild was located. And he won't have to worry much about the travel documents etc. And if possible gain info on the world travellers.

Having such thoughts in mind he proceeded inside the Freemans Guild.

As Ainz walked in the Guild hall almost all the adventurers turned towards him. Gawking over the armor he was wearing.

He walked straight to the receptionist.

"Hello I am here to join the Freeman's guild."

"Oh well, kindly fill up this form."

Joining the guild was quite easy; he simply had to fill a single form and then pass a test when he can.

"By just joining the Freedom Association would make F rank. To join Combat Specialized Divisions, however, you would need to be at least E rank?"

"Thanks, but how do we advance our levels here?"

When he inquired about the guild process of ranking up he was informed about the ranking system and that the test is held in a building as large as a gymnasium. The test to move onto the next rank is also held here. One cannot take on requests without the appropriate rank, so the test can be taken at any time. For that purpose, a proctor from every guild is always present. But since proctors are sometimes relied upon in times of need, they are mostly hired from among A- rank adventurers retired from military service. If one passes, one becomes E rank, and are allowed to subsequently challenge D and C rank, and above.

However, if one fails, one has to first earn 100 F- points before testing again. F-points are obtained from F-rank requests. Rewards and points differ between different levels of requests. In short, you get rewarded for your skill.

The test is conducted within a twenty meter in diameter magic circle, a dome-like barrier is erected. One must defeat the opponent before them. The proctor pours magic energy into the circle, to perform summoning magic.

· E → Hunter Hound

· D → Dark Goblin

· C → Giant Bear

· C+ → Giant Bat

· B → Lesser Demon

A lesser demon is usually challenged as a team. Defeating it alone is impossible, almost like a B+ rank test. One can only test up to B rank in a branch guild; B+ rank and above are conducted at headquarters only.

"Ummu"

After learning the information of ranking up from the receptionist Ainz decided to get rank D or C first in this trip. Jumping from nobody to a master adventurer will lead him to be questioned or even background checks. He wanted to avoid that and the taxes for guild adventurers were little lesser than the taxes for merchants in this city.

"Well in that case I would like to take a test for raking up. Will that be possible? I am quite experienced in hunting monsters."

"Ok wait for a few minutes. I will ask for the proctor san"

After waiting for almost half an hour the guild proctor was in view of Ainz and indicated to follow him.

Having nothing to say Ainz simply followed him.

They reached inside a gymnasium mostly used as a training area.

"Step in that circle."

Without saying anything Ainz simply did as instructed.

Even though Ainz felt that the proctor looked at Ainz with his own suspicion. But Ainz felt that not only the proctor but even the guid members were looking at Ainz weapons and armor suspiciously.

"Are you aware of the enemies you have to fight to gain a higher level?"

"Yes, I am ready." Ainz was not interested in unnecessary talks or delaying these tests in any manner.

"ok.. then the opponent you will face will be a hunter Hound."

Ainz simply nodded and took a defensive stance. Taking out his large weapons from his back scabbards.

The people had started gathering around the magic circle. Some were even placing bets.

Proctor. [Summon Hound]

The hound looked towards Ainz and then growled.

Ainz simply mused looking at the low level of the small dog. This dog looked even weaker than Max even before naming.

After growling the dog attacked Ainz.

Ainz wasted no time on this low level opponent and with a swing of his sword chopped the hound in half.

While the people were surprised some were happy winning their bets.

Ainz was surprised many of them had placed their bets in favor of Ainz winning this battle.

And then it occurred to him. Ainz had visited many shops before coming to the Freemans guild where he had sold various monster hides and parts. Seems like word travelled fast in this small town.

Having come to a conclusion Ainz simply nodded to take another test.

The second summon was a Dark Goblin.

The dark goblin was strong but was nothing particular in Ainz standards. But Ainz had to act in front of these Adventurers.

The goblin struck at Ainz which he dodged. Then parried another blow and then chopped him in half similar to the first one using his second sword. It felt damn too easy to Ainz but adventurers assumed him to be at a higher level.

The proctor furrowed his brows. Well Ainz did tell him that he could take on a Giant Bat so he decided to continue the examination.

The next opponent was a Giant Bear and then a Giant Bat who were gradually also slain by Ainz…

After finishing off the Giant Bat Ainz decided to end the current trial and so did the proctor.

Name: Momon

Rank: C+

Age: 30

Specialty: Swordsman

Division: Subjugation

After getting his card Ainz decided to sit with some adventurers and tried to gain information about world travellers but he couldn't gain much information, just that there did exist World travellers and some of them are rumored to be in headquarters of the Freemans guild.

After saying his well wishes and refusing to join any particular group for now Ainz decided to move forward with his task in the city.

He had to buy a lot of ingots and so he did from the local shops.

After that he ventured towards the guild library and inquired about a map of kingdoms etc. and bought a copy of the same.

Ainz had spent almost the entire day and after making so many purchases he was not left with any coins. So Ainz, along with Max returned back to his village using his [Gate] spell.

He changed into his overlord form and then went straight to his room with an attendant standing outside his room. He did see that the number of goblins had increased than the last time but ignored them for now.

He consumed all the ingots, tools and other weapons and then with [Great Sage] help he simply copied those using up those ingots.

After that he called for his attendant and asked..

"Have you decided on your name yet?"

"yes I would like to have a name sili."

"Ok then I name you Sili." As Ainz gave the attendant her name the goblin converted from goblins to female hobgolina.

"I would like you to inform Rigurdo and tell him to distribute all these tools and weapons among his other servants. And what is the reason for the presence of other goblins?" Ainz Asked her.

As expected the scouting parties had already started contacting the other tribes and spreading the message about Ainz and the village presence, who had started migrating towards his village.

'Well at this rate of migration, the quantity of tools and weapons that I have brought with me will not be able to cater to all the soldiers and farmers. And such migration will require more food for them' Ainz thought.

Well this could become a problem if not addressed early on.

"And also tell him to go outside and inform other goblin tribes are welcome to join under his protection and tonight they can rest here and then they can meet tomorrow morning. Also Tell them to decide their own names. I will be naming others tomorrow."

Hearing the cheers coming from outside Ainz concluded that the goblins were happy to hear Ainz's declaration.

Next day morning went by naming other goblins that had joined Ainz village. And more and more goblins were also arriving towards his village.

* * *

**Meeting with Adventurers**

By getting a job from the Count himself there were adventurers preparing to investigate the forest.

They were B-rank adventurers Cabal, Ellen, and Gido.

With monster activity worsening, even the merchants have avoided entering.

With protection fees rising, the trip would no longer be profitable.

Thus, to cross the forest, one would have to proceed on foot.

And in the first place, as no carriage could approach the "Cave of the Seal", any trip would inevitably continue on foot.

When they had finished some preparation and were about to set off, a single person called out to them.

"Pardon me. If you are heading towards the forest, could I not perhaps accompany you halfway?"

Was the voice feminine? Masculine? Young? Old? That they couldn't figure out.

Nor could they see the person's expression.

For some reason, that person wore a mask. An expressionless, but beautiful, mask.

The stranger emitted a suspicious aura… but Should it be fine…?

"Hey! You! Before the leader – I! – gave permission… seriously, what the hell"

"Really… well, now that Nee-san gave her okay, there's no use arguing, is there?"

The three accepted the stranger without a second thought.

"I am grateful"

After saying those three words, the suspicious stranger silently followed the trio.

Thus, Cabal's group of three obtained a new companion, and set off on their investigation. _

* * *

*Tontenkan*

*Tontenkan. Kaaaaan. Kaaaaan.!*

The forest was filled with the sound of cutting wood and other construction sounds.

The foundation of a new city was being laid; and new houses were being built.

At first, to lay the plumbing, they had avoided building any houses, and it was but an empty land…

For the water way, they redirected the water from the river.

It's under construction, but they plan on constructing a building for water pipe control. There, the water will be purified and distributed to every household.

As for drainage, it will be directed into underground sewage. As it is made from wood, elder liches decided to preserve it by hardening it in cement.

And, leading away from the city, it will end at a facility where it will be reprocessed into manure.

Furthermore, they temporarily erected a building the size of a Gymnasium on the outskirts.

It serves as a temporary lodging area. And as such, it's not made to last.

All in all, the construction proceeds smoothly.

Near the cave, at the seat of honor, He planned on placing his own dwelling.

Ainz's current dwelling was a small fortress which he had created himself using [Create Fortress] for his summons to take measurements and make blue prints.

From there, they'll first build the houses of the clan lords, followed by that of the commoners.

As he wanted to get it right, the initial map was drawn with utmost precision.

With large criss crossed roads running through the city, his plan was best for defense of the city in case of an attack of a normal land army….

In any case, it seems like having the goblins evolve into hobgoblins was the right decision.

They quickly develop superior intellect and memorization.

Also, their constitution and strength improve.

Goblins are generally ranked F, but hobgoblins are monsters deserving a C~D rank.

In short, their rank varies. Equipment and armor, individual class and skill, and other such factors greatly affect the rank.

The Hobgoblins he had designed lords, for example, are stronger than the rest.

And Rigurda, whom he crowned King was the strongest, became huge and muscular than the rest.

"So this is what great sage meant when it told me that Title/ names and Divine protection had a great effect in this world. This is totally different from Yggdrasil level up's. The capabilities of these monsters are totally different" Ainz was deep in his thoughts.

"Ainz Sama! I have come with a report." The messenger bowed in front of Ainz.

Ainz simply nodded his head for him to carry on with the report.

"We have captured suspicious individuals."

"Suspicious? Of which race?"

"They are humans. As you have commanded, since they refrained from attacking us we did not lay our hands on them. "

"Humans? Why are they way over here?"

"They were assaulted by a group of giant ants, and were saved by Rigur's defense squad, who then confronted them. There is evidence that they were investigating these lands. How shall we respond…?"

Seems like investigating on behalf of some country.

He had already checked with his subordinates and Jura forest was not any country's property.

Thus, there's a good chance they are investigating the lands on behalf of an expanding country.

If that's the case, that complicates the matter… Well, I'll decide after meeting them.

"Alright! I'll meet with them. Lead the way"

After that conversation, he entered a tent where they were waiting along with Rigurda.

To be precise, the people guarding outside opened the way in.

And all their eyes fell on Ainz. Their eyes opened wide at the sight of him. However, it seems that they aren't aware that their surprise showed itself.

Ainz simply mused at the obvious reaction. Thinking about the time when people met him for the first time. Ainz simply took one of the seats in front of them in his kingly fashion.

"Dear unwanted guests, before you is our lord, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama!" Rigurda (Rigurs father) introduced him.

Having introduced Ainz, he stood behind Ainz.

Seems like they are too afraid to say anything.

"A Skeleton?" one of them wearing a mask whispered fearfully

Seems like they are not able to even talk.. After about a minute of complete silence Ainz said..

"I am Ainz Ooal Gown, pleased to meet you and not introducing yourself after the introduction is quite rude… no.." Ainz introduced himself again.

"Rigurda, kindly ask someone to bring some tea for everyone. Well, take your time, I am still waiting for your introductions and the reason for you being here" Ainz instructed Rigurda and then spoke towards the guests.

However, the one wearing the mask, seemed to keep his composure.

Seems like they've been greatly surprised to see a skeleton talk.

Well, after having regained their composure,

"That was rude of us! We never would have imagined to be saved by demons, but we are in your debt!"

"We work as adventurers! Truly, thank you!"

Well, they are still panicking.

.

"We apologize for our rudeness! It's just that we have never seen a skeleton speak." the masked one said.

"Well, then. You can call me Ainz. The lord of this place. For what reason have you come to these lands?"

Ainz simply nodded for them to carry on. As the supposed maid placed some tea cups infront of all the guests.

"The pleasure is mine. I am Cabal. For now, I am this party's leader. This is Ellen, and this is Gido. Would you understand if I told you? We are B rank adventurers." Ainz simply nodded in affirmative then looked towards others.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Ellen."

"Gido's the name. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"And, this one has joined us temporarily for the journey, named Shizu-san."

"Call me Shizu."

A voice that wouldn't show whether the speaker was a man, a woman, an elder, or a child. But, Ainz could tell gender apart with ease Isn't… she Japanese?

That's the feeling that he got.

The way she sips her tea, and the way she sits. Since he doesn't know much about this world, I can't be certain; but, surely that sitting posture is rare, right?

Currently, the other three are sitting normally.

Sitting on the wolf pelts, the males have crossed their feet. The girl named Ellen also relaxed, and reclines horizontally. But enough of pointless chatter. Need to get down to business.

Ainz heard their story….

These guys, without any restraint, spilled the whole story, maybe out of fear. Or after hearing Ainz normal human voice they seemed to relax at least a little.

So, on the orders from their guild master, they needed to come to the forest and investigate if any suspicious happenings were… Well, happening.

"What do you mean by suspicious?" Ainz inquired about this and they started to talk among themselves.

.

"Right, right! Should've asked him to explain in more details"

"there's a limit to how much we can investigate, you know!"

Thus they began badmouthing their guild master. These guys were hopeless… Ainz felt like he understood their poor guild master. And when they had thought they found something fishy–a hole in a boulder, they drew their swords…It was a nest of Giant Ants! To say the least, they were surprised.

Ainz simply mused at their ramblings…..

He really wanted to ask why they drew their swords then. But kept quiet. But it was surprising that they've lived this long.

And from there, for three days, they desperately ran, having abandoned all their things.

"Wouldn't the most suspicious things be found around here? Like, in the cave?" Ainz asked.

"No, no! There's nothing in there! Did you know~? They said that a storm dragon was sealed in there. But, without showering once, we searched that place for two weeks without finding anything!"

"Wha… idiot! That's not something you should be talking about right now!"

"You see? The one who spilled it is you, Nee-san! Not my problem!" Ellen suddenly says, causing the men to panic.

"You say you investigated that cave, but for what reason?"

Doesn't seem like they came for treasure, in any case. While shaking his head, and with a sigh.

"Since we mentioned it, we have no choice. The thing is, as Ellen mentioned, the black dragon's presence suddenly vanished, and… To say nothing of the fact that the cave's previously abundant magical energy had decreased. An unusual phenomenon we couldn't understand. Right now, it's magic levels are average, and is no more than a normal cave."

However, isn't his influence too great? To have sent someone to investigate…Building a city this close to the cave–was that a mistake? Ainz thought.

"Well, it's filled with strong monsters, so it's best not to enter it. No treasure in it either, and not a single ore to be found! Powerful monsters, and no benefit to be gained!"

"If you search around, you might find a thief's gear drop, but nothing major."

Ainz knew that the core… the cause of that particular predicament is none other than himself. So he continued hearing their story.

"Ah! Since we mentioned it, we might as well tell you!" With such phrases, they discussed many things.

With the cave's worth declining, there was no reason to investigate around here.

"I thought that we'd have to move to the city, but should be fine, then."

"By the way, as you see, we are amidst constructing a city here; would that cause any trouble with your guild or country?" Ainz asked but he was not expecting any answer from these adventures'.

"Yeah… it's no skin off the guild's back. But, countries…"

"Yeah… no idea about them."

That was their answer. As Ainz had already expected.

When he thought that, Shizu, who had been quiet until now, groaned loudly.

Gu, guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

It suddenly began!

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you have any question or point out any mistakes do comment or msg.

Will try my best to update regularly.

There are few formatting errors which have come up while uploading the chapters so i will format all the chapters later from chap 1 tonight.


End file.
